A Thousand Miles
by Ma Evans
Summary: Lily se lembra de seu passado com James e descobre que está apaixonada.Mas o que fazer se ele acabou de desistir dela?Afogada em lembranças que poderiam ser felizes ela finalmente descobre seu verdadeiro amor.


Song – " A Thousand Miles"  


_Making my way downtown  
(Percorrendo meu caminho para o centro da cidade)_

_Walking fast  
(Andando rápido)_

_Faces passed  
(Os rostos passam)_

_And I´m home bound  
(E eu estou em casa)_

Lily estava sentada distraidamente em um banco de pedra na velha e movimentada Hogsmeade. Observava as pessoas passando agitadas e cheias de sacolas pela neve que caia, já que estavam em dezembro. Estava sozinha e aparentemente avoada.Balançava as pernas cruzadas e chupava um pirulito de caramelo que havia acabado de comprar na Dedos de Mel. A neve caia graciosamente pelos seus cabelos ruivos e cor de fogo, o que era um engraçado contraste. Mas a garota estava distraída demais para perceber que nevava e que havia pessoas correndo para entrar o mais rápido possível nas lojas lotadas para não congelarem.__

Staring blankly ahead  
(Olhando distraidamente para frente)

_Just making my way  
(Apenas percorrendo meu caminho)_

_Making my way  
(Percorrendo um caminho)_

_Through the crowd  
(Através da multidão)_

Não estava realmente se importando com nada aquele momento. Não se importava se o ar já que saia de sua boca já estava se tornando rarefeito, ou se sua pele já branca estava se tornando pálida e com manchas rosadas na bochecha e no nariz por estar tão frio. A única coisa que estava se importando era com um garoto idiota que estava roubando seus pensamentos desde quando disse a frase que mais a marcou em toda sua vida.  
_"Você acha que eu não tenho sentimentos Evans? Acha que eu não sofro todas as vezes que você diz não e ainda me humilha na frente de todos! Eu tenho sentimentos sim Evans! E se você não quer admitir que gosta de mim como eu gosto de você o problema é seu!Porque pra mim chega. A partir de hoje você é apenas mais uma garota pra mim..." _  
Ele precisava ter dito aquilo? Precisava ter mirado-a com aqueles olhos castanhos-esverdeados tristemente e como se tivesse fazendo a pior coisa de sua vida?Precisava ter virado as costas para ela justo no momento que ela iria dizer "Me desculpe" ?Ou até mesmo precisava ter aparecido um dia depois com namorada firme e sorrindo animado como se ela fosse uma garota qualquer e que não valia a pena sentir nada por ela?Ela não era uma garota qualquer!Era Lily Evans, monitora e certinha que apesar de ser durona tinha sentimentos também...e esses sentimentos estavam ficando confusos dês de que sentiu os olhos arderem quando ele beijou a namorada em sua frente.

_And I need you  
(E eu preciso de você)_

_And I miss you  
(E eu sinto sua falta)_

_And now I wonder...  
(E eu me pergunto….)_

Quantas vezes ela mesma tinha se perguntado o por que de estar sentindo tanta falta de ouvir aquela voz meio rouca dizendo: _"Lils quer sair comigo?" _ Ou até mesmo vê-lo com aquele sorrisinho irritante e passando a mão nos cabelos negros e bangunçados só para irritá-la, já que ela odiava aquele maldito tique?Tantas que ela mesma tinha perdido a conta.Ela sentia tanta falta dele, e já estava admitindo isso para si mesma.Não era ela que tinha prometido não ser mais uma da vida dele?Era, pena que agora nesse natal gelado ela estava pensando seriamente em que o melhor presente era sentir aqueles lábios nos seus, mesmo que depois ela se tornasse apenas mais uma para ele.  
_"Ruivinha...Você sabia que é a garota mais linda que eu já vi?"_  
A voz dele ecoava em sua mente como uma música e ela sentiu o vento gelado no rosto que pareciam mil agulhas a perfurando.Sentiu os olhos arderem e colocou as pernas sobre o banco e debruçou-se sobre os joelhos.Puxou o sobretudo preto para mais perto do corpo e ficou ali apenas debruçada e sendo abordada por lembranças inconvenientes que faziam lembrar dele e daquele sorriso encantador e provocativo.  
_"Você realmente acha que um dia eu iria desistir de você meu Lírio?" _– perguntara ele uma vez quando ela estudava na biblioteca.  
_"EU tinha esperanças não é Potter? E é Evans, por favor..."_  
E mesmo tendo respondido grosseira como sempre fora com ele, ele sorrira daquela forma encantadora e respondera calmamente: _ "Pois perca as esperanças, porque você ainda será minha Lils...e eu nunca vou desistir de você..."  
_Quando tinha deixado se conquistar por ele?Ela nem mesmo sabia e nem se importava, apenas queria um beijo.Um beijo provavelmente a faria esquece-lo, mas agora era tarde demais.E ele mentira sobre o fato de nunca desistir dela, ele provavelmente estaria com a namorada se divertindo e nem se lembrando que ela existia.

_If I could fall  
(Se eu caísse)_

_Into the sky  
(No céu)_

_Do you think time  
(Você acha que)_

_Would pass me by  
(Eu me perderia no tempo?)_

Ela sorriu por entre as mãos enluvadas que cobriam seu rosto, por onde algumas lágrimas haviam escorrido. Lembrou-se nitidamente de como os dois se odiavam no primeiro ano.Ele a chamava de tomatinho e ela o chamava de porco espinho.  
_"Olha aqui tomate ambulante... é melhor você calar a boca porque ninguém pediu a sua opinião"._– dissera ele irritado quando ela tinha se "metido" em uma conversa sobre quadribol que estava tendo com Sirius.  
_"Eu acho que pra um porco espinho você é bem mal-educado!" _- retrucara ela enquanto Sirius ria.  
Ela deu uma risada pelo nariz e limpou as lagrimas que os dois tinham deixado um gostar do outro?Afinal um dia ele gostara dela não?Se não, não havia pedido para sair com ela no terceiro ano.  
_"Hey Lily, posso falar com você um instante?" _- ela que estivera lendo, derrubou o livro que ele rindo o pegou do chão e o devolvera sorrindo.  
_"O que você quer Potter? E dês de quando você me chama de Lily?Não era tomatinho?" _ - ela pegara o livro mal-humorada e o encarara com a testa franzida.Ele rira de novo e ela revirara os olhos.  
_"Não... tomatinho é passado, prefiro lírio ou até mesmo ruivinha..." _- ela o olhara incrédula e confusa e mais uma vez ele sorrira – _"então? Planos para Hogsmeade?"  
"Não...por que?"  
"Que sair comigo Lily?"  
_A única coisa que se lembrava era que começara a rir e ele fechara a cara.Mas foi o primeiro _Não_ da vida dele.E ela tem um imenso orgulho em lembrar-se disso.Pena que agora ela faria de tudo para apenas vê-lo sorrir pra ela ou até mesmo ficar mal-humorado por alguma gracinha.

_'Cause you know I´d walk  
(Pois você sabe que eu andaria)_

_A thousand miles  
(Mil milhas)_

_If I could Just see you...  
(Se eu pudesse apenas te ver...)_

_Tonight   
(Essa Noite)_

E se tivesse aceitado pelo menos uma vez ter saído com ele?Como será que teria sido?Agora ela realmente acreditava que era melhor se arrepender de já ter feito alguma coisa do que se arrepender de nunca ter tentado.Estava se sentindo tão só sem ele.Não que ele vivesse grudado com ela para cima e para baixo, mas é que ela sabia que se precisasse correr para desabafar com alguém, ele sempre estaria ali para ela.Esse era o problema, antes ela sabia que ele sempre a estaria esperando e agora tinha a certeza que ele havia ido embora e a deixado sozinha.  
_"Qual o problema Lils?" _ - ele perguntara preocupado e sentando-se a sua frente no salão comunal da Grifinória.  
_"Não é nada..." ·_

"_Claro que é!Você não gritou comigo nenhum vez hoje!E alem do mais não é você sempre que diz é Evans, Potter." – _ela rira e ele sorriu – _"O que houve ruiva?" _– ela mostrava a capa do jornal onde havia a manchete "Trouxas são atacados.Pânico e assassinatos".  
_"Os ataques foram perto da minha casa..." – _dissera ela com uma voz fraca e ele a abraçara.  
_"Está tudo bem Lily, não deve ter nada acontecido com eles, fique tranqüila. Aqui você está salva, não vou deixar ninguém lhe machucar..." ·_

"_Obrigada James..." ·_

Fora a única vez que lhe chamara de James.E fora a única vez que viu aqueles olhos misteriosos brilharem tão intensamente.Aquele abraço foi um dos fatores de ela ter mudado tanto com ele, pena que tudo ficara de pernas para o ar quando os dois brigaram...

_It´s always times like these  
(É sempre em tempos como estes)_

_When I think of you  
(Quando eu penso em você)_

_And I wonder  
(E me pergunto)_

_If you ever Think of me  
(Se você alguma vez pensa em mim)_

Ele a tinha visto junto com Sirius.Na verdade, Sirius tinha tornara-se um grande amigo para ela quando percebera que James e ele não eram tão arrogantes assim.Naquele dia ele fazia cócegas nela e ela ria descontrolada e vermelha de tanto rir.Lily aproveitara que Sirius havia se distraído um pouco por uma loira que passava e como os dois estavam no chão, pulou sobre ele e sentou em sua barriga fazendo cócegas no ponto fraco do maroto: o pescoço.

"_Isso é golpe baixo Li... hahahah" _ -falara ele rindo e a segurando pela cintura.  
_"Você não me atacou? Então é agora... a hora da minha vingança! Muahaha" _ - ela sorrira malvada e com os olhos verdes esmeralda se estreitando perigosamente.  
_"Eu peço socorro... Li... socorro hahahahaha"  
"O que esta acontecendo aqui!" – _Lily e Sirius pararam abruptamente de rir e olharam para James que os encaravam de punhos fechados.  
_"Nada, eu só estava me vingando do Si por ter me feito cócegas..."  
"Si!" – _os olhos do maroto se estreitaram e o punho se fechara com mais força.  
_"Pontas, não é nada do que você está pensando..."  
"O que você ta pensando Potter?Que eu estou agarrando o Sirius é isso?"_ – Lily se levantara de um salto de cima de Sirius e encarara James tão perigosamente que Sirius se postara entre os dois.  
_"James, nos estávamos brincando... eu--"  
"Estou Evans...porque pela posição que você estava com ele diria que estava---"  
"Não se atreva a dizer isso Potter!" _ - ela tremia com o rosto vermelho de raiva e ele encarava-a friamente.  
_"O que você queria que eu dissesse!Qualquer um diria isso ao ver você montada em cima do Sirius!"  
"Cala a boca seu arrogante, cretino e idiota você não tem moral para falar assim comigo!" _ - ela avançara contra ele e Sirius a segurou pelos braços a impedindo.Fora ai que ele disse a frase que ecoava em sua mente.  
_"Você acha que eu não tenho sentimentos Evans?Acha que eu não sofro todas as vezes que você diz não e ainda me humilha na frente de todos!Eu tenho sentimentos sim Evans!E se você não quer admitir que gosta de mim como eu gosto de você o problema é seu!Porque pra mim chega.A partir de hoje você é apenas mais uma garota pra mim..."  
_As lagrimas já corriam livremente pelo rosto da ruiva que já não conseguia as controlar.Fungou alto apertando com mais força os braços ao redor dos joelhos, e mordeu o lábio inferior.Estava tudo tão confuso, como ele poderia ter pensado algo como isto sobre ela?Justo quando ela estava se apaixonando por ele.E o pior de tudo, era que não conseguia odiá-lo, parecia que todo o ódio que fingia sentir por ele tinha ido para longe ela só conseguia amá-lo cada vez mais.

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
(Pois tudo está tão errado)_

_And I don´t belong  
(E meu lugar não é)_

_Living in your  
(Vivendo em suas)_

_Precious memories  
(Preciosas memórias)_

O vento mais uma vez a perfurou com suas lanças afiadas de gelo e ela tremeu.Os cabelos ruivos voavam com o vento se agitando, mas ela não se importava.Queria que tudo aquilo terminasse, que ele desaparecesse, que aqueles olhos catastanhos-esverdeados não a perseguissem mais, e que a voz rouca como o canto de uma fênix melodiosa não a assombrassem mais.Não poderia viver daquele jeito, estava matando-a aos poucos.Vê-lo todos os dias sorrindo para a namorada e saber que aquele sorriso poderia ser seu, era uma tortura.Será que nunca mais iria vê-lo sorrir para ela?Nunca mais ele iria a abraçar daquele jeito que ela sentia-se protegida?Ou nunca mais iria ouvir aquela voz para si?Todas aquelas perguntas estavam a afogando em um mar gelado e negro e a única pessoa que poderia a salvar estava tremendamente longe e feliz por isso.

_And I, I Don´t want to let you know   
(E eu, eu não quero que você saiba)_

_I, I Drown in your memory  
(Eu, eu me afogo em sua lembrança)_

_I, I Don´t want to let this go  
(Eu, eu não quero que isto acabe)_

_I, I Don´t...  
(Eu, eu não...)_

-Acho que está muito frio para você ficar aqui fora Lily.  
Será que de tanto se afogar na lembrança dele, ela estava tendo alucinações?Ele não poderia estar ali...Poderia?  
Lily chacoalhou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se quisesse espantar um mosquito, mas não ergueu a cabeça.  
-Eu sei que você está brava comigo...Mas vamos lá você vai congelar aqui. – ela sentiu algo quente a cobrindo e pensou que realmente nem fantasmas e nem lembranças poderiam estar conversando com ela e ainda mais a esquentando.  
-É você Potter? – disse ela com uma voz fraca e erguendo a cabeça para encara-lo.  
-Claro que sou eu.Quem você esperava? O Sirius?  
Ela sorriu levemente e percebeu um certo que de "ciúme" na voz do maroto que olhava para o por do sol mais à frente.  
-Não.Só pensei que talvez você estaria com a sua namorada, curtindo o fim de semana em Hogsmeade e alias pegue seu casaco de volta porque quem vai congelar aqui é você... – ela retirou o casaco verde musgo e sentiu o perfume forte e gostoso que emanava do casaco e pensou por um momento que não queria devolver de jeito nenhum aquele casaco.  
James a olhou com um sorriso.Viu a confusão em seus olhos verde esmeraldas, e sentiu uma pontadinha de felicidade brotar no peito.Talvez Sirius estivesse certo, talvez sua ruiva estivesse mesmo apaixonada por ele.  
-Ah não...pode ficar... – ele colocou as mãos displicentemente no bolso da calça jeans e a olhou sorrindo divertido – você não ta com cara de que quer realmente me devolver...  
Ela corou violentamente, mas não disse nada.Vestiu o casaco novamente e olhou para a neve a achando incrivelmente interessante.  
-E em questão a minha ex-namorada eu---  
-Sua ex-namorada?Terminou? – interrompeu Lily erguendo a cabeça rapidamente o fitando.James sorriu marotamente e ela corou mais uma vez olhando para a neve.  
-Acabou...Mas não vim aqui por isso...Queria me desculpar com você.  
-Ah..Não, não...Tem problema.  
-Claro que tem...Eu quase disse uma coisa que você nem de longe é Lily.Sirius me disse que você ficou chateada...  
-Traidor... – murmurou ela bufando levemente.  
-Você disse alguma coisa? – disse James risonho e ela colocou os pés no chão, sentando-se ereta.  
-Ahn?Ah não, não disse nada..Continue... – gaguejou ela chutando levemente a neve enquanto balançava as pernas se apoiando no banco.  
-Oh sim...Você me desculpa?  
-Tudo bem...  
Silencio.Um olhando para cada lado, sem saber o que dizer."Pelo menos..." – pensou ela – "Eu o vi sorrindo e falando comigo... já é algum começo..."  
-Bom..Eu vou indo...Se você quiser...Pode ficar com o casaco...  
-Certo... – ela sorriu, e ele sorriu de volta.  
James se virou e deixou a ruiva para trás a cada passo que dava era como se todas as suas esperanças estivessem ido embora.Talvez toda aquela chateação era por causa de algo que tivesse acontecido com ela, e não por causa da Briga.Suspirando ele começou a andar meio cabisbaixo em direção ao três vassouras.

_'Cause you know I´d walk  
(Pois você sabe que eu andaria)_

_A thousand miles  
(Mil milhas)_

_If I could Just see you...  
(Se eu pudesse apenas te ver...)_

_Tonight   
(Essa Noite)_

Lily o olhou caminhando e se perguntou porque estava esperando alguma coisa a mais.Afinal ele não tinha terminado por causa dela, tinha?Claro que não, talvez tenha sido porque ele cansou-se de aturar uma garota chata buzinando noite e dia em sua cabeça.É deve ter sido isso.  
-Eu senti sua falta... – disse ela encarando a nuca dele meio sem jeito.Se não dissesse agora talvez morreria afogada no mar de sua tristeza.  
James estacou.Ele ouvira o que pensara que ouvira?Ela tinha dito "Senti sua falta"?Não foi um devaneio?  
-Desculpe... –murmurou ele – eu não ouvi...  
Respirando fundo e se levantando decidida, Lily repetiu com um pouco mais de coragem.  
-Eu senti sua falta...  
Ele se virou lentamente.E parou de frente para ela.Os olhos verdes esmeraldas de sua ruivinha estavam marejando e ele sentiu seu coração disparar. Finalmente a teria para si?Poderia beija-la e acaricia-la como nos seus sonhos?Não precisaria mais dormir para sonhar que estava com ela?  
-Eu também senti sua falta ruivinha...  
Uma lagrima escorreu.E jogando o casaco que ela segurava na mão, ela correu para ele e o abraçou.Abraçou forte como se temesse perde-lo, como se tudo aquilo não passasse de sua imaginação e que a qualquer momento o sonho poderia acabar e ela o perderia de novo.  
-Eu te amo... – James murmurou em seu ouvido fazendo as pernas da garota fraquejarem e ela o segurar mais fortemente.Aquele perfume doce que emanava dos cabelos dela estava o deixando entorpecido.  
-Eu também te amo James...  
E se separando para se olharem ,seus lábios finalmente se uniram, em uma mistura de amor, saudade e que tudo aquilo fosse realidade.Não precisavam realmente ficar repetindo mil vezes que se amavam, naquele beijo demonstraram tudo que um sentia pelo outro e os dois finalmente viram que aquilo não era um sonho inalcançável, e sim algo real que duraria para sempre se dependesse deles.  
-Hum... –disse Lily ainda de olhos fechados e com um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios, logo depois de se separar de James – Agora eu sei porque tantas garotas correm atrás de você...  
-Por que? – ele sorriu a observando e mexendo em seus cabelos.  
-Porque seu beijo arrasa até a alma... – e rindo Lily o puxou pela camisa e o beijou novamente.  
E foi assim, que Lily Evans se tornou a senhora Lily Potter.Depois de muitas brigas, discussões e beijos.

_'Cause you know I´d walk  
(Pois você sabe que eu andaria)_

_A thousand miles  
(Mil milhas)_

_If I could Just see you...  
(Se eu pudesse apenas te ver...)_

_Tonight   
(Essa Noite)_

J/L

N/A: Preciso realmente dizer alguma coisa?Preciso? T.T Ficou lindo..eu quero ser a Lily buáááááááááá.Espero que tenham gostado de mais um surto meu!E essa musica é linda!Por isso eu resolvi fazer uma song com ela!Beijos a todos.

N/Will \o: Meooo! Mahhh! Vc escreve mto beeem - a Lilly e o James.. ai ai... Só senti raiva do James "Insinuando", como vc diz, que a Lilly eh Vagaba T-T James idiota

Ele sabe que o sirius é só meu xDD Continua assim, suas fics tão perfeitas D Espero um dia escrever igual a tuuu \o/_  
_

__

  
__

_  
_

__

Making my way downtown  
Percorrendo meu caminho para o centro da cidade

Walking fast  
Andando rápido

Faces passed  
Os rostos passam

And I´m home bound  
E eu estou em casa

Staring blankly ahead  
Olhando distraídamente para frente

Just making my way  
Apenas percorrendo meu caminho

Making my way  
Percorrendo um caminho

Through the crowd  
Através da multidão


End file.
